


With Hell On My Trail

by that_was_scary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, demon!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_scary/pseuds/that_was_scary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean is on the run from hellhounds, Sam confronts him... but Sam isn't quite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Hell On My Trail

Dean had been stuck inside the motel all afternoon. Nearly three days had passed since Dean and Sam drove out of South Dakota, Meg’s hellhounds hot on their trail. They had left the Impala at Bobby’s, Dean giving his baby a very heartfelt goodbye before hopping into the old truck Sam had shown up with that morning. And after three days on the road with no baby and not even a good diner nearby, Dean was feeling anxious and on edge. Even a small clap of thunder had Dean jumping off of the bed, yelping like something had pinched him.

“We have to go somewhere, or do something…  _hunt_  something…“ Dean paced in front of the window, rubbing his hands together and glancing up at the dark clouds that were gathering in the sky. “Hiding isn’t going to give me more time and I can’t shake the feeling that the demons know where we are anyways.”

Sam looked up from his laptop. “Dean, you can’t just leave. The second you step out that door-“

“I know!” Dean yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. “… I can’t do this.” He murmured under his breath, his eyes beginning to glaze over with tears that would never fall. His life was thrown back at him and shoved up into his face with the realization he had to accept the fact that his 10 years were up, he was supposed to be dead by now, and all of this running was just putting Sam in more danger. It hurt.

Wait, it hurt… physically hurt. Dean’s back was just barely aching as it was pressed against the wall. Dean let his eyes focus, and noticed that Sam’s face was just inches from his own.

“What the hell, Sammy?!”

Sam composed himself and smiled at Dean from behind emotionless black eyes.

“Sammy’s not home right now.”

-

Dean’s stomach clenched the second Sam’s eyes went black. He struggled, trying to break free of Sam’s grip, but his heartbeat was pounding in his head and making it hard to think, hard to focus…  _This can’t happen. Not to Sam. Not to me. Please don’t make Sam watch me die._ He felt sick to his stomach, expecting to feel the cold breath of a hellhound on his arm any second.

“Please, just let me say goodbye to Sam.” Dean choked out, almost breaking completely as sly grin spread over his brother’s face.

“Dean, Dean, Dean… I can’t believe you would think so low of me. To make your own brother...” The demon smirked. “Those hellhounds are halfway here already anyways, I just thought we’d make your last night here a little more… memorable.” It laughed through Sam’s face while pulling Dean from the wall and towards the bed, his brother’s strong arms not loosening their grip for even a second.

“Shit, Sam!” Dean winced as he was thrown on to the bed, Sam’s weight settling over him like a shadow. “Get a hold of yourself!" 

“You sure do talk a lot.” The demon let out another chilled laugh before covering Dean’s mouth with its hand and letting out a low hiss near his ear. “How about you keep quiet for once.” Sam snapped his fingers with a light grin, gagging Dean with a towel from the bathroom before he stripped himself and Dean of their clothes.

Dean whimpered into the towel as Sam lowered his hips and began stroking their cocks together. Within a minute the heat was there, and Dean felt himself grow completely hard.  _No, no, no, no, no. This isn’t supposed to feel good!_ He couldn’t deny the fact that he’d thought about guys in a sexual way before, but never, not with Sam. Dean let himself drown in his thoughts, trying to ignore his brother’s heavy weight on top of him that was slowly working him towards a climax. But when it finally built up inside him, Dean let pleasure take over and he began to move his hips in time with Sam. He moaned, biting down hard on the towel when he came, a light warmth spreading near his groin. The demon kept at it, rubbing their bodies together until Sam had released too, little drops of sweat still clinging to his forehead.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Sam growled, breathing heavily a few times before pressing their lips together in a few cold and uncomfortable kisses. The demon pulled back, forcing Sam’s boyish face into a smirk once more before the dark smoke billowed out from his mouth and disappeared altogether.

Sam slumped forward, unconscious, his head landing painfully on Dean’s shoulder.

“Sammy, oh my god, Sammy… Wake up!” Dean shook Sam frantically, letting his mind hide what had just happened for the time being, and not even thinking about the lack of clothes between them.  _Please be okay… please be okay… I’m so sorry, Sammy. Please forgive me._  Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, cradling Sam in his arms before checking for a pulse.  _Thump thump… thump thump… thank god._  Dean pulled Sam into his lap and held his face close, not even noticing the cold breath of the hellhound beside him.


End file.
